Master of The Secret Arts
by LordXmen
Summary: It is set in the year 2095, has some love, action and some drama, hope you all like it


Author: Gerald N.  
Completion Date: 12/18/02  
  
* It's the year 2095, Inuyasha is in his prime, having succeded in every way possible.   
* CEO of his own multinational biotech rice producing corporation,nice mansion overseeing Iroshima,  
* an extensive collection of vintage cars dating to the beginning of the century,BMW, Jaguar, Mercedes,  
* All extinct brands. Large bank account, everything looked ok, but was it...  
  
See, Inuyasha had been able to achieve most material things in life, yet he could never love a   
women, he toought he was cursed as no matter how hard he tried, it seemed to be useless.  
  
* Mansion's front entrance   
  
Inuyasha(Thinking): What is it with me, I try so hard, go to parties, All this girls love me yet I can't love them  
back, It's like my heart is as cold as the cash I hold in my hand, I most have been cursed, but why?.  
  
BodyGuard(Concerned): Boss, what seems to be bothering you?  
  
Inuyasha (gestures Angrily raising his voice): How dare you to interrupt me while I'm thinking, stick to your job.  
  
BodyGuard(Thinking "What the @#@$@@"): Yes, sir   
  
* Pulls up at the front door *  
  
* BodyGuard Opens passenger side door *  
  
Inuyasha (whispers): Kagome, Have you seen her lately?  
  
BodyGuard (smiles): Oh the dancer, yeah, God she is fine, why you ask?  
  
Inuyasha (frowns angry): How Insolent of you, she is not an object, dont ever talk like that  
about her in front of me.  
  
BodyGuard: I will not sir. Not anymore, but then pls don't ask.  
  
Inuyasha (Calm): Sorry, It's just me, you know those meetings (lying) they make me so tense, btw I need her phone number,  
the reason I ask you is cause that night at the bar, you wrote it, yeah I had too much sake (dead drunk), but  
I still remember asking you to get it for me.  
  
BodyGuard (Relieved-Bows down): You don't have to apologize boss, I'm here to serve and protect you, I have it inside the mansion.  
In my quarters amongst my other belongings.  
  
Inuyasha (Happy): Good, I'll be upstairs, ask Teya to bring me some green tea, I'll be up in the Studio.  
  
* His mansion is surrounded by many fountains, exotic birds and large trees. He keeps walking towards the studio. *  
  
* 2 hours later, still in the studio, with a stronger drink (vodka on the rocks)*   
  
Inuyasha (Thinking): Trust, why do I trust people to do things for me, I asked this BodyGuard for a number, it's been two hours now.  
Why I'm I been impatient, she is just a girl, I remember her so well, her laced red satin kimono, the look in her eyes so deep.  
All those ppl in there, drinking, getting away from their families and spending all their money, working class, but her; it can't be. Can't be her. Not that type of girl.  
I remember before Seshomaru died, he said to me "Brother, you shall find what you don't seek, it will come to you". That still till this day doesnt make sense.  
What I have achieved in life has been because of my sweat, my hands, I built this empire. Those who came before me failed. Father left us abandoned.  
After been adopted by our parents, I went to College and he pursued a more lavish life. The girls, Hi speed cars, he lived the life of a Playboy.  
Yet that night, right before his death, I recalled him laying on it, that hard white bed, all thes tubes, my brother, all my money, best specialists in Japan like Hare Kita and Yoshi Kiramoto  
just couldnt change his fate. Was this ment to be?, was it trully. Those words still haunt me, why a riddle. Why Seshomaru What did he mean by finding what I dont seek. It baffles me.  
  
BodyGuard (Shy): Boss, I think you have a visitor.  
  
* Inuyasha Sitting on a big black leather chair. facing the window *  
  
Inuyasha (Stressed out): You know very well I don't take visitors without a previous appointment, so whoever it is, dismiss him.  
  
BodyGuard (Shy): Please consider making an exception, as it's a very pleasant surprise  
  
Kagome (Shy): Don't worry, I guess I'm interrupting.  
  
* Inuyasha turns so quickly the weel bearings on his chairs squeak *  
  
Inuyasha (Speechless): ...  
  
Inuyasha (Terrebly embarrased): Pls excuse me, how rude of myself. Pls come in.  
  
* Kagome wears very casual white tank top and short silky red pants. *  
  
* BodyGuard puts his hands on her back, she is feeling uncomfortable. Which Inuyasha notices *  
  
BodyGuard (smirk in his face): Follow me miss...  
  
Inuyasha (shy smile): It won't be necessary for you to come in, she can make it on her own. Ask Teya to bring me   
a club soda, and you are drinking miss Kagome...  
  
Kagome (shy): ...Yeah, I will have a cup of green tea, It was so cold outside.  
  
* Inuyasha claps twice  
  
Inuyasha: You can leave now.  
  
* BodyGuard turns and leave.  
  
Inuyasha: Miss Kagome, I'm so terribly sorry I was so rude to you, I hope you can excuse my impertinence  
  
Kagome (blushing): You are excused, if that makes you feel any better.  
  
Inuyasha (Calm): It does, thank you. Miss Kagome, are you familiar with what I do.  
  
Kagome: I know you are one of the most powerful persons in all Japan. I also know you are one of the most generous.  
The Ikawa school was funded by you, my cousin Danielle attends it. Most people I know say you are an honorable men.  
  
Inuyasha (blushing): Your words are too kind Miss Kagome, have they told you that I also fire people at the biotech rice plants for no reason,  
or that I frequent every other bar/brothel this side of Kyoto.  
  
Kagome (Confident): No sir, I havent.  
  
Inuyasha: Very well, I know what you might be thinking miss Kagome, how could I, someone that has the world at his feet  
not be happy with anything, and be like a kid in always wanting it all. Can you tell me what is it that I search for...  
  
Kagome: Sorry sir, I dont follow, what is it that you want me to tell you.  
  
Inuyasha: Sorry, my bad, don't mean to be so enigmatic and dark, let me first open myself to you. Being me was not so bad  
before, had a family while my brother was alive, and till the day he died peace of mind. See me and my brother where always rivals  
He would be red I would be blue, that sort of thing, always trying to outdo each other thinking on how to be the very best on anything,  
be it kung-fu, judo, kengo, taekwondo or the secret arts...  
  
Kagome (Disconcerted): Secret Arts?  
  
Inuyasha: Pls. if I may finish, I will explain that to you later. So, where was I, oh yeah the secret arts. All our lives where a love for rivalry.  
Until that fatidic day, the day he died. The reason I wanted to tell you this is because I saw something at the bar something specifically on you.  
  
Kagome (Disconcerted): I don't know, I mean, you know at those places I hardly wear anything, can you be more specific.  
  
Inuyasha (blushing - displeased): On your neck, you mean to tell me you don't know.  
  
Kagome: Know what, Sorry sir, but you are freaking me out, I only wear a lucky jewel shard, been on my family for generations, it's sooo old I only wear it  
ocasionally, what's with that, why is it of interest to you?.  
  
Inuyasha (calm): I reacted forcefully towards you and I apologize, I want to purchase it, how much?  
  
Kagome (smirk): Sir, as much as I admire you, don't just think because I'm poor you can buy me or anything that belongs to me, that necklace is priceless to me.  
It's not for sale now or tomorrow, I mean that's that, if that was what you wanted you'll be wasting your time.  
  
Inuyasha (calm): Any sort of arrangement that my interest you? You haven't even heard an offer from me, say 2 billion yen  
  
Kagome (Gulps - swallows): 2 billion yen, this is not funny sir I am not up for jokes, gotta be at work in 3 hours, I hate for you to loose your time, so I best   
be gone, I also don't have the patience for this and can't believe you would be the type of person that makes fun of the poor working class.  
  
Inuyasha (disconcerted): This is no joke Miss Kagome and to prove it (opens left drawer in his desk, retrieves his checkbook) here is a check for that amount.  
  
* Kagome takes the check and rips it in two, squishes it and throws it on the floor.  
  
Kagome (Angry - Smells a rat): why are you so Interested in that jewel, what is it that you seek!, also you havent told me about the Secret Arts?  
  
Inuyasha (Impatient): my reasons are mine and mine alone. I always get what I want and that's that. As far as the Secret Arts goes is just a class of martial arts. As one would say, old history.  
  
//START of Brief History of the Secret Arts and their meaning\\  
* The Secret Arts were the most guarded secret amongst japanese monks in the 11th century, leyend says that only those who can move like the wind can unleash it's power.  
* Their Step Father, an art collector, introduced both Seshomaru and Inuyasha to the martial arts at a very young age. Giving a Jewel to each one depending on their achievements;  
* Inuyasha defeated Seshomaru in judo, kengo, taekwondo and Seshomaru won in Kung Fu, giving to Inuyasha got 3 jewels while just one to Seshomaru. The father knew the rarity of the shards  
* but not their meaning.  
* While in college a Japanese History professor approached Inuyasha and told him about the legend and opened up his eyes to the true power of the shards. As they struck a deal Inuyasha  
* killed him, part of his ever so dark past, couldn't let anyone else know he possesed such prized pieces.  
  
The jewel shard Is an enhancer, makes you move and act fast with lots of energy, 100 men fold. In order to perform the ritual 4 are needed, the ritual can only be performed while in demon form, for wich Inuyasha would have to   
kiss a virgin, this is the only way he can go from human/demon to full demon. Inuyasha Posses 3 and Seshomaru took his to his grave. Since Inuyasha  
* cant locate the jewel shards, he lacks the power to do this, he never knew where Seshomaru kept his. Ever so close.  
\\End of Brief History of the Secret Arts and their meaning//  
  
Kagome (Thinking): ... He is such a jerk, but such a handsome one, a total hottie.  
  
* Puts on some make up and accidentally spill her drink on her Top *  
  
Kagome: How careless of me, sorry, It's on your rug too, how embarrasing, I assure you, I will make it up to you.  
  
Inuyasha: Just by looking at you, your beauty, I feel more than compensated, Pls accompany me to my bedroom, you can take a shower, I'll ask Teya to bring you clean clothes.  
  
Kagome: Oh thank you, about that thing, the Jewel, I might reconsider my ...  
  
Inuyasha (gentlemen like): Miss Kagome, that conversation is better served over dinner,If you care to stay. I will be delighted if you accept my humble invitation.  
  
Kagome (Blushes): Well I do have to work you work, let's see, I would need to call Mao Mao (her 4 feet tall one eyed perverted Boss), hold on for a second...  
  
* Kagome tells him that she wont be coming to work, Mao Mao disses her and treatens to fire her out of rage *  
  
Kagome: yeah, I know it's a busy day, I might still make it just not sure, Ask Heichi to cover for me, bye. Done, (smiling), Ya-ta. I'm all yours for the night.  
  
  
* Too easy, right why would Kagome accept an invitation from this guy who she felt was a jerk, could she be falling in love with... bare with me...  
  
Inuyasha (From Unlucky to Lucky): Excellent, where do I start, yeah, (using the InterCom) Teya pls tell the staff to prepare dinner for two. Anything from the Special menu will do.  
  
* Dinner was served over a long black table, made out of Indian Imported Wood, with intense carvings, depicting Japanese Battles, specially made for Inuyasha, *  
* each one sitting at one end of it. Inuyasha been very cautious as to get Kagome drunk, as he wanted her to get the jewel from her one way or another. *  
  
Kagome (Tipsy): This food is amazing and the wine, it's great. So bubbly  
  
Inuyasha (Somewhat Sober): It's champaigne, 2001, specially cultivated in the American Federation, from an old province called california.  
Now that the world is one, and there is peace all over you can get stuff like this here much more faster. Materialization transfer technology makes it appear  
in nanoseconds instead of milliseconds, fairly quick. I shall not bore you this much with all this chatter, you can have as much as you want miss Kagome.  
  
Kagome (smiling): You are trully something and up to something, I can tell Mr. Inuyasha, and I'm not that type of girl you know.  
  
Inuyasha (calm): I am over all things a gentlemen Miss Kagome and will ask my chauffer to drive you home, If you in any way feel uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome (embarrased): Oh, yeah, I didnt mean to, didnt mean it like that, I guess it already kicked in  
  
Inuyasha (Thinking): After what I put in it you wont be going anywhere.  
  
Kagome (over the edge): I feel sleepy.  
  
Inuyasha: You can stay if you wanna, I have plenty of space, any room you desire.  
  
Kagome: Well I have something to tell you, you are one of the handsomest guys I'd ever seen.  
  
Inuyasha (blushes): Oh thanks, You are a true Jewel miss kagome, of unmeseurable beauty if I might add.  
  
Kagome: I have another condition, I mean something to tell you, Take, take me to your room.  
  
Inuyasha: My pleasure.  
  
  
* Going up the stairs, since Kagome was so tipsy, still with her drink in her hand, Inuyasha offers to pick her up, she reluctantly accepts and then they enter his room  
* He places her in his bed, while at the same time carefully removing the pendant on her Neck.  
  
Inuyasha (Thinking): Ha, this is it, finally I shall now be able to finish what I have postponed for so long. The Secret Arts sacred Ritual.  
I could then have access to all the knowledge in the world, the old Internet Archives, Nanonet, I will be able to posses control  
over everything and shall find answers to my every question, specially that one, the one question that haunts my life.  
  
* Inuyasha tied Kagome to his bed and while having the 4 shards in his possesion gave her a kiss, not thinking she could be a virgin *  
* she kissed her gently in her mouth while fondling her naked breasts in a gentle circular motion, right there his clothes fell apart like *  
* magic and a strong blue light started emanating from his body, a full transformation, Inuyasha had transformed himself into a full Heyashi Dragon Demon. *  
* Kagome, disturbed by all the noise was awakened. *  
  
Kagome: Wha, What's going on in here.   
  
* Kagome Screams after watching Inuyasha transformed into a dragon, yells and kicks while been tied up *  
  
Kagome: What are you, why I'm I all tied up.  
  
Inuyasha (Heyashi Dragon Demon Form): Silence!, you humans disgust me 7000 years of sleep make me so hungry.  
  
Kagome (Screaming and Crying): Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you!  
  
* Deep down inside his Dragon demon form Inuyasha's soul worries about Kagome *  
  
Inuyasha (Thinking Soul): This is unlike I tought, I can't controll this beast, this is really not me, I need to try and  
control it, Kagome is in grave danger, what have I done!.  
  
Inuyasha (Heyashi Dragon Demon Form): This soul fights back at me, I need to get another shard, it's the only way I can   
own my Dragon Body, This silly human soul is fighting back and I hate it, humans are feeble can't control a Heyashi Dragon Demon God.  
Ha ha ha. He shall destroy himself by weakening, the more he tries and struggle the more I take over my strong good looking body.  
  
Hayekashi Mekatu Izaye Basil!  
Hayekashi Mekatu Izaye Basil!  
.....  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, Inuyasha ... Pls help me...  
  
Inuyasha (Thinking Soul): Demon Chants, he is trying to Summon a jewel shard fairy, this is gonna be a tough one to get out of. Kagome!, she cant hear me I need to get stronger, my soul is weak, fighting so long has debilitated me.  
Think Inuyasha, T-H-I-N-K. You have to save her, this beast has terrible plans for her and the world, It's soul is so dark it reeks,   
(Cough) I'm sofocating. I can still remember the words outered by my brother at his death bed. "Brother, you shall find what you don't seek, it will come to you".  
Could this be Kagome, I'm so very worried about her, of all people me, so perfect, never to fully love a soul, I'm I in love with her?... All this and I just can't (Cough) ...  
  
  
  
Kagome (Scared - Thinking): I got to get out of this by myself.  
  
* Kagome, been a genko dancer, was very flexible so she reached out for her empty wine glass wich was placed atop the bed, just above her feet.  
* Flexing with her toe nails, she was able to roll it towards her side and up to her left shoulder, then she lifted her body so that she can break it.  
* She came down hard in one motion on the glass and breaks it. It hurts but she takes the pain, and cuts herself a little. But enough for the self praising and distracted demon to notice right away.  
  
Inuyasha (Heyashi Dragon Demon Form): I smell blood, what where is it coming from? I gotta find the source it's making me crazy. Sweet blood.  
  
Inuyasha (Thinking Soul): This demon is a freak, I gotta contact Kagome, she is in great peril. Don't know How, I'm trapped, body, My soul, I need to free my mind.  
  
* Inuyasha tries to actually perform a routine he used to practice vaguely with his brother Seshomaru, wich used to earn them praise and also the favors of many girls.  
* Believe that when you can guess what someone else is thinking or just talk to their head, you can get almost anything...  
  
Inuyasha (Soul Telepathy): ...Kagome, can you hear me.  
  
Kagome (Screaming): ...Inuyasha, Inuyasha, where are you, pls help me...  
  
Inuyasha (Soul Telepathy): Kagome, I'm here trapped, I transformed myself in this evil monster body by using the shards, what I want you to do is to recover the cut the necklace containing the jewel shards, this way  
I will automatically turn into my old self.  
  
Kagome (Thinking): I hear voices, how weird, this has never happen to me, I'm I delirious?. Inuyasha is telling me to get the necklace with the shards, from the beast?, how crazy, I'm all tied up, how could I possibly do what he commands me to do.  
  
Kagome (Angry-Scared): (Screaming) You Low life bastard you put me in this position yet want me to rescue you, Boys, this is so damn wrong, Why do girls always have to save your asses on everything, I remember this boy I had in my High School P.E. class...  
  
Inuyasha (Soul Telepathy): Kagome. Listen. There is no time left for long stories, and believe me time is off the essence, I have been weakened a lot, I will make him walk towards you against his will, I'll lean over the bed, pls be prepared as I will be coming.  
  
* Kagome twisting and turning on the bed *  
  
Kagome (Calm): (Screaming)Hold on!  
  
* She then grabs a piece of glass with her tongue, all washed out in her own blood. *  
* Inuyasha starts taking control of the dreaded beast *  
  
  
Inuyasha (Heyashi Dragon Demon Form)(Thinking): What is this?, what is happening to me!, I can no longer control my body, this human bastard is using what's left of his strength to command me.  
  
  
Inuyasha (Soul Telepathy): (Thinking)One more step, (Scream)be ready Kagome!  
  
Kagome (Excited):I am, puh  
  
Inuaysha (Soul Telpathy): This is our only chance, One Two Three...  
  
* Like clockwork Kagome spit's the piece of glass on her mouth and it propells like a bullet, cutting the necklace like a * sharp razor.  
* As the necklace drops on the bed Inuyasha recovers his human/demon form and lies unconcious on the floor. Teya enters the * room, in her sleeping robe, and asks what has happened.  
* Kagome tells her the whole story, wich is so unbelievable, and in her right mind, but Teya won't believe a word, she still * thinks Kagome is dominated by the effects of the alcohol.  
* She unties kagome and as soon as she is freed Kagome rushes to Inuyasha and slaps him in the face saying...  
  
Kagome: (SMACK) This is for been such a pervert and making me worry about you, you insensitive and sefish bastard...  
  
* Inuyasha awakes and before Kagome can say one more word he regains conciousnes and just kisses her, now they both are joined in a passionate kiss and as the clock ticks they hold so tight while doing shapes of love on the bare floor.  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This is all a product of my imagination and is not in anyway related to any of the real Inuyasha comics Stuff. I only use their names for reference. 


End file.
